


Prom Sucks

by arainbowofsorts



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, High School, High School AU, M/M, One-Shot, Prom, Short, its cute i promise, revenge/i'm not okay era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowofsorts/pseuds/arainbowofsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Gerard could say about prom, it was that prom night, decidedly, sucked.</p><p>Originally from my tumblr, written like 8 months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Sucks

Gerard leaned back against the outside wall of the gym that faced the alley. The moonlight cut through the smoggy sky to shine smoothly on the cracked cement and asphalt. A sickening club beat thrummed in the air and mixed with the chirp of the crickets, vibrating through the wall against Gerard’s back as he alternated between taking drags from his cigarette and unceremoniously sipping from a brown paper bag.

Prom night, decidedly, sucked.

Everything about prom was so horribly unappealing to Gerard. There were too many stereotypes, too many standards to live up to. Popular guy gets with popular girl. End of story. Lord knows that people like Gerard never fit into the picture.

The door to Gerard’s right slowly pushed open, spilling crappy music into the night before shutting quietly again. Shuffling footsteps alerted Gerard to someone’s presence, but he didn’t bother to look up. He already knew who it was.

“Hey.”

Frank.

Gerard took a swig from his bag.

“Where’s your date?” he asked.

Frank toed at the trash littered around Gerard on the floor of the alley.

“Who, my friend Jamia?” he asked. “She’s inside. Trying to get Lindsey to dance with her, I think.”

Gerard sucked on his cigarette, casually avoiding Frank’s gaze as he sat down next to him.

“Why are you out here?” Frank asked.

“Why are YOU out here?” Gerard countered, stubbing out his cigarette on the ground next to him. He didn’t see any reason someone as popular and well liked as Frank, someone so OPPOSITE of Gerard, would leave the festivities.

Frank chuckled. “Tired of third-wheeling, I guess.”

Gerard nodded stiffly, still avoiding Frank’s eyes.

“So… Jamia and Lindsey…are they…? But I thought you two…?”

Frank nodded, then shook his head.

“Yeah, no, no nothing like that, me and Jamia,” he stopped himself, taking a deep breath and blowing it out, “Me and Jamia are just friends.”

Gerard’s stomach flipped irritatingly.

“Cool,” he forced out.

“You never answered my question,” Frank said, and Gerard glanced up to meet his eyes for the first time since he saw him walk into the gym with Jamia on his arm.

Frank’s eyes looked like molten gold in the shadows of the alley, glowing and fluid and hinting at the color green but not quite there yet. He had obviously tried to neaten his hair for the sake of prom as his dyed black locks spilled down into a gelled curl near his eye and the sides were trimmed short and bleached freshly. He had his arms wound around his tuxedo-clad knees and was looking right back at Gerard, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Gerard barely managed to keep from shuddering as he took in a breath and tore his gaze away from Frank’s, fumbling in the pocket of his tuxedo pants for more cigarettes.

“Why are you out here?” Frank asked again, accepting the cigarette Gerard offered him with a quiet thanks.

“The music sucks,” Gerard mumbled, and Frank laughed.

“That, we can agree on,” he said, sucking on his cigarette and squinting out into the alley as if he was admiring a beautiful vista instead of grimy brick walls.

Suddenly, Frank leaped to his feet, offering a hand to pull Gerard up.

“Come on, I have an idea!” Frank declared, shaking his hand in Gerard’s face.

Gerard stared warily at his hand for a moment longer before taking it and allowing Frank to pull him to his feet. He could feel himself turn red from just a moment of skin-to-skin contact and cursed himself mentally, but Frank released his hand immediately to scramble around. He kicked trash out of the way and dug his iPod out of his pocket, messing around on it for a few seconds before setting it down on the ground and stepping back to face Gerard.

It took a minute for Gerard’s ears to register the music spilling from the device, weak and tinny-sounding next to the low pulse of the music playing inside. It took him another few seconds to recognize who was singing.

“Morrissey,” he said, dumbly, and Frank grinned.

“Yeah, The Smiths, you love The Smiths, right?”

Gerard begrudgingly shrugged his agreement, watching as Frank awkwardly swayed back and forth.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Dancing,” Frank responded, grinning again and exaggerating his movements.

“You look ridiculous,” Gerard told him, ignoring the little traitorous part of himself that fluttered at the sight of popular-boy Frank making a fool of himself.

“No, don’t give me any of that crap. We’re having fun here. Dance with me, G-Way!” Frank grabbed his hand as Gerard stammered and blushed and pulled him in to a bouncy, uncoordinated dance.

Gerard moved in a state of mild disbelief. How did he get here? Just a year ago he hated this kid’s guts, and now here he was: dancing with Frank Iero–popular, rebellious Frank Iero who he just might happen to have formed a huge crush on over the past year as science partners–-on prom night of all nights.

A small voice chimed in Gerard’s head saying this could all very well be some cruel joke, but he ignored it. After all, when would he ever get another moment like this, even if it wasn’t real?

“Yeah, there you go!” Frank smiled and laughed as Gerard let go and started dancing.

By the time the song ended, they were both laughing breathlessly with sweat starting to bead on their hairlines from dancing so hard. The next song started, a slower song, and they smiled at each other as they caught their breath.

“Shuffle,” Frank said by way of explanation for the song, nodding to the iPod. Frank looked up at Gerard then, a hopeful gleam brightening his eyes and making Gerard’s breath catch in his throat and his cheeks paint themselves red.

“So. We were dancing, weren’t we?” Frank asked quietly.

Gerard simply nodded, shuffling forward a bit.

Frank leaned forward and took Gerard’s clammy palm in his equally sweaty hands, catching Gerard by surprise. They swayed together, Frank moving into the circle of Gerard’s arms.

Gerard was suddenly hyper-aware of his heartbeat, of the way they could still barely hear Frank’s music over the music of the dance, of every place their skin was touching, of the simultaneous awkwardness and hopeless romance of the situation.

Frank moved closer to Gerard, leaning his head into the crook of Gerard’s neck and shoulder so that Gerard could rest his head on top of Frank’s. Gerard carefully wrapped his arms around Frank. He had so many questions-–he still didn’t know what was going on or what this all meant–-but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know anyway, at least for the moment. For the moment, he was content to just go with it and pretend.

“Gee,” Frank murmured against the hollow of Gerard’s neck, causing shivers to course through his body.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked, his voice sounding raw even to his own ears.

“I really like you,” Frank said, rubbing Gerard’s back, “I hope you know that. But I don’t really think you do.”

The song had ended. They stood there, unmoving in each other’s arms.

Gerard pulled back to look at Frank, holding him out by his shoulders. His eyes were earnest. Gerard’s stomach flipped in amazing, indescribable ways.

“Frankie,” he whispered, then pulled Frank forward with all his might into a kiss.

It was by no means a perfect kiss-–it was too eager, their mouths not meeting up right the first time–-but it sure as hell felt perfect to Gerard. It was everything a first kiss should be.

They finally pulled apart, some time later, to catch their breath. A strand of saliva hung off Gerard’s lip and Frank giggled, wiping it away gently with the pad of his thumb. Gerard cradled his face in his hands, the two of them grinning hopelessly at each other.

“Gee,” Frank said.

“Frankie,” Gerard giggled, pulling his face upwards and pecking his lips several more times just for the hell of it. They leaned their foreheads against each other’s, blissfully happy.

“What do you say we get out of here, blow this joint?” Frank suggested.

Gerard giggled. “I would love nothing more.”

Laughing and walking off in each other’s arms, Gerard decided that maybe prom night didn’t suck so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
